Living For Today
by Written-in-hearts
Summary: It's finally Sam and Quinn's wedding day. Set in the same universe as How Fashion Finds Love. Oneshot! R&R!


**Here it is! The wedding oneshot set a few months after How Fashion Finds Love. This is not the sequel, simply a oneshot set in the same universe. I'm sorry that it's not great, but it's not awful, I don't think. Also, if you haven't read How Fashion Finds Love, you'll get lost, seeing as this is in the same AU. Read up. **

The sunlight shone through the curtains, causing Quinn to stir. She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light.

She looked up and saw Sam's sleeping face. His arms were wrapped around her waist, her head laid on his bare chest. He snored quietly.

Quinn fought back giggles as she carefully pulled away from him and padding out of their bedroom, arms stretched over her head. She stopped dead in her tracks as she realized what day it was.

They were getting married today. She grinned, biting her lip and glancing down at the engagement ring on her finger. Butterflies began to flutter around in her stomach.

Suddenly she felt his strong arms snake around her middle and pull her back into the bed. She laughed, landing back on top of his chest as his lips grazed and nibbled at her neck.

Quinn felt a smile play its way onto her mouth. "Looks like you're finally awake." She mused.

"Of course, Q. I woke up from excitement. I can not wait to marry you." Sam whispered against her hair.

Quinn's smile grew. "Mm. Me either." She said, turning her head to press her lips against his softly. She felt him smile against her mouth as he leafed his fingers through her unbrushed blonde hair.

Quinn placed her hands on the nape of his neck. Sam deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring Quinn's mouth, when the phone rang. They both groaned as they pulled apart, Quinn answering it begrudgingly.

"Whoever this is, it had better be good." She said.

Rachel laughed on the other end. "Oh, sorry. Have I interrupted something?" She asked.

Quinn huffed. "Not yet." She replied.

Rachel continued giggling. "Yeah, well, sorry. No, Melody, honey, eat these yummy baby carrots." Quinn could hear Rachel struggling to feed her newborn daughter her baby food.

Quinn laughed as she heard Melody giggle. "It's not funny, Q. She's refusing her carrots!" Rachel exclaimed. Quinn laughed even harder.

"Oh, shut up, Quinn Fabray. Just wait until you and Sam have kids. Anyway, make sure you guys are at the church in two hours for the preparation and stuff, okay?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, Rach." Quinn sighed. She could practically see Rachel roll her eyes.

"Ugh. I need to go shower. I have baby carrots all over me." Rachel said. Sam stole the phone from Quinn.

"Rach, we'll see you in two hours. Bye!" He said quickly, slamming it down on their bedside table. He kissed Quinn again, catching her by surprise.

She felt him groan as she pulled away. "No, come on, we need to get our stuff ready. And I need to shower." She said, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Mmm. You know, I need to shower too. And to save the environment, we should probably"

"Sam, just come on."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quinn gazed into the mirror, running a brush through her hair. Mercedes and Santana stood behind her, both clothed in their matching silky lilac bridesmaid dresses.

"Q, you look breathtaking. Sam's going to die." Santana mused.

Quinn laughed. "I don't know about that." She said.

Suddenly, Benjamin, Rachel and Finn's three year old son entered, clutching a bowtie high above his head, Rachel following close behind, scolding him.

"Benjamin Christopher Hudson! Give me that!" She shrieked, snatching from his chubby fingers, tousling his dark brown hair.

"I think this is one of the guys'. I'll go take it back, and then we have to be ready to go down the aisle!" Rachel said.

Quinn took a shaky breath. "I-I'll take it back." She offered, taking the bowtie from Rachel's hands.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. You should know that." Tina said. "

Sorry, Santana, I d-didn't mean" "It's fine." Santana replied hastily.

Quinn strode from the dressing room and walked down the hall to the guy's dressing room. The door was ajar and sound from the football game was blaring through the door. She pushed it open and sidled inside.

"Anyone looking for this?" She asked, waving the bow tie in the air. Sam glanced at her and his eyes widened.

"Q. Oh my God. You look beautiful. And you brought me my bowtie? You're my beautiful savior!" He exclaimed, engulfing her in a tight embrace as she clasped the bowtie on his collar. She giggled.

"Yo, lovebirds, come on, let's get you married already!" Puck called. Sam slung an arm around her shoulders and led Quinn through the doorway.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam couldn't keep his eyes off of Quinn. Sure, she always looked beautiful. But, now especially, in the silky white dress Mercedes and Kurt created for her that hugged her in all the right places. She had also worn her hair down and in waves that cascaded over her shoulders elegantly.

In a few mere minutes, they would finally be married. That made him smile even harder. She must have noticed him staring because she turned to him, smiling uncertainly.

"What?"

"You're just…so beautiful." He whispered. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips before going out of sight, as they were given their cues, their friends beginning to harmonize down the aisle.

Sam exhaled and started to sing.

_Now I've had the time of my life _

_No, I've never felt like this before _

_Yes, I swear, it's the truth and I owe it all to you _

Quinn began to sing her lines alone, slowly swaying down the aisle.

'_Cause I've had the time of my life _

_And I owe it all to you _

Sam smiled, singing again, as they started alternating lines.

_I've been waiting for so long, now I've finally found someone to stand by me _

_We saw the writing on the wall as we felt this magical fantasy _

They began to sing together, her hazel eyes locked on his blue ones.

_Now with passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disguise it secretly _

_So we take each other's hand _

'_Cause we seem to understand the urgency _

Sam grinned, taking her hand as she reached him, singing in her ear.

_Just remember _

She glanced up at him, smiling teasingly.

_You're the one thing _

He held her closely, his hands on her waist.

_I can't get enough of _

Quinn placed a hand on his cheek.

_So I'll tell you something _

He joined her, shortly followed by the others.

_This could be love _

_Because I've had the time of my life _

_No, I've never felt this way before _

_Yes, I swear _

_It's the truth _

_And I owe it all to you _

Sam twirled her around the aisle, everyone watching them.

_Hey baby _

Quinn laughed.

_Hey baby _

_With my body and soul _

_I want you more than you'll ever know _

Sam mouthed "I know.", causing Quinn to giggle as he sang alone.

_So, we'll just let it go_

_Don't be afraid to lose control _

Quinn squeezed his fingers between hers.

_Yes, I know what's on your mind when you say: _

"_Stay with me tonight" _

Sam smiled and squeezed her fingers back.

_Stay with me _

_Just remember _

Quinn sidled away from him, smirking.

_You're the one thing _

_I can't get enough of _

Sam pulled her back closer to him.

_So, I'll tell you something _

They all joined in again.

_This could be love _

_Because I've had the time of my life _

_No, I've never felt this way before _

_Yes, I swear _

_It's the truth _

_And I owe it all to you _

'_Cause I've had the time of my life _

_And I've searched through every open door _

_Till I found the truth _

_And I owe it all to you _

Sam started to sing his solo.

_Now I've had the time of my life _

_No, I've never felt this way before _

_Yes, I swear it's the truth _

_And I owe it all to you _

Everyone joined in once more, the music getting back to its quick pace.

_I've had the time of my life _

_No, I've never felt this way before _

_Yes, I swear _

_It's the truth _

_And I owe it all to you_

'_Cause I've had the time of my life _

_And I've searched through every open door _

_Till I found the truth _

_And I owe it all to you _

_Ohhh….. _

The music slowed down more as Sam and Quinn sang together, faces mere inches apart.

_Now I've had the time of my life _

The guests erupted into loud cheers. Sam planted a kiss on Quinn's forehead, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. She grinned, handing Santana her bouquet. The priest began speaking, but it all went over Sam's head. He watched as Quinn gazed over at him with tear filled eyes, beginning to say her vows.

"Sam… when I first met you, I wasn't really living. I was still broken from my sham of a love life, and I was spending every night tearing up over old school romantic comedies." She stated. Everyone laughed at that.

"I was too afraid to fall in love. But, then at Santana and Puck's engagement party, Mike and Tina's son, Fabian, my little ring bearer, spilled _Sprite _all over me. I tripped and I landed in your arms. That's probably the smartest thing I've ever done. But, I was so scared to let myself have anything to do with you because I knew that you could hurt me. But, you made me fall for you anyway. I love you, Sam Evans. You're the sweetest man I've ever met. And I can't wait to have the honor of being your wife." Quinn finished, tears running down her cheeks.

Sam reached out and brushed several away with the pad of his thumb. He inhaled deeply as he started to say his own vows.

"Quinn…" He began, turning to the guests. "You have no idea how long it took for me to actually convince her to go out on a date with me. It was so obvious that she wasn't interested. But she was this amazing, beautiful woman, with those _eyes. _I fell in love before I could catch myself. I had to make her mine, like I said, she's perfect. I still cannot believe that when I asked her to marry me, she said yes. I love you, Quinn. I'm so looking forward to the rest of my life, because I'll be with you." He finished, squeezing her knuckles.

Quinn looked up at him with tears swimming in her hazel eyes.

"Samuel, do you take Quinn Celeste Fabray to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold? To love and honor? To cherish until death do you part?" The priest inquired.

"I do." Sam answered automatically.

"Quinn, do you" The priest got cut off as Quinn lifted a hand. Sam's breath caught in the back of his throat, getting scared.

"Of course I do." She whispered slowly. Sam laughed, beating the priest to his words and kissing her passionately, slipping a hand to the back of her soft hair.

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

It was the reception. Which meant they had finally gotten married. Quinn would've squealed if she weren't surrounded by other people. She sat beside Sam, their hands interlaced.

Santana, Puck, Mike, Tina, Finn, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Matt, Mercedes, and Artie and Brittany were seated around them. Quinn lolled her head onto Sam's shoulder, sighing happily.

"God, stop looking so happy. I did not feel that way when I got hitched." Santana exclaimed. Puck nudged her in the ribs.

"Gee, thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Well, directly after we got married we had to go to the hospital for my godson!" Santana said.

"Oh, yeah. At least no one had a baby at ours, Q. We got lucky." Sam said, kissing her hair.

Santana refused a glass of champagne as the waiter passed them. "What's up with you, San? You love drinking." Artie said.

"Oh, it's nothing, just don't feel like it is all." Santana explained quickly.

"I thought you told me it was because you were pungent." Brittany pointed out.

"Wait, Britt, do you mean pregnant?" Kurt asked quickly.

Santana sighed. "Brittany!" She exclaimed.

"Yes. OMG. San, you're pregnant!" Rachel exclaimed, engulfing Santana in a tight hug.

"Yay! With a kid I didn't even want. Yay. Please, let me go, midget." Santana said. Rachel ceased the hugging, a slow rhythmic song blasting from the amps.

Sam pulled Quinn to her feet. "Let's have our first dance." He stated.

Quinn squeezed his hand and nodded, following him to the center of the dance floor, her white dress flapping near her ankles. She lay her head on his chest.

"Wow. So, San's having a baby." Sam said.

Quinn sighed. "Ugh, we'll hear enough of that for the next nine months. Let's just have right now to you and me." She said. Sam merely hugged her close.

"I love you, Quinn Evans." He whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

"I love you too, Sam Evans." Quinn breathed back, closing her eyes and kissing him sweetly.

"So, how about we go off somewhere and get started on those blonde haired babies?" Sam said against her lips. Quinn giggled and pulled away. "

I still don't really understand why I just married you." She teased.

"You love me." Sam whispered.

"And you love me." Quinn said.

Sam pulled her closer still, peppermint surrounding her. Quinn shut her eyes, and just smelled the mint. She suddenly knew she had finally gotten something right.

**Eh, I know, not great. But the sequel to HFFL, it should be good. I'm already started on it, and then I have a couple of stories I've had suggested to me that I can't wait to write, so you'll hear more from me soon! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**~Alex(: **


End file.
